


The Trouble With Birthdays

by MissSteph22



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: Birthdays come and go, some are similar, some are wildly different, but one thing stays the same - they're almost always made better by having others around you. Oneshot featuring GleefulChibi's Chipmunkz.





	The Trouble With Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my friend GleefulChibi. Happy Birthday Chibi!

The Trouble With Birthdays

As the world as winding down to sleep, that's when he woke.

Stretching out his arms, he came meandering out from the depths of Russel's mind. _Finally_ , he thought. He scanned his surroundings, and looked down to find his boyfriend in what could only be described as a deep sleep. One arm was shielding his face as the other dangled lazily from the bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he softly whispered, chuckling. Shaking his head, he grabbed the covers which had been kicked to the other side of the bed and gently pulled them over Russel. "You gotta stop doing this, man. These nights are getting colder and no amount of fur is gonna protect you."

He looked at Russel's fur, unkempt with tossing and turning during sleep. He couldn't help but laugh again - he really was something else. Leaning down, he closed Russel's mouth - which was wide open and susceptible to snoring - and pressed his lips against his cheek. He hoped that even in sleep he felt it, even if it was just a cold sensation.

Sighing wistfully, he stared at his sleeping boyfriend for a while. He really did wish he could stay, but that's not why he came out. Reluctantly, he left the room and made his way down the hall.

Quietly, he entered Noodle's room. She was asleep, clutching a Pikachu plush to her chest. Her helmet was safely kept next to her bed. She must have felt his presence, because moments later, her eyes fluttered open.

"... Del?" Her voice was laced with sleep, as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Hey Noodle, didn't mean to wake ya. Just came to say Happy Birthday!" He sat on the edge of her bed.

Upon this, the young chipmunk's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Thank you," she squeaked, cuddling her plush tightly.

"You had a good day?" Noodle nodded enthusiastically. "Aw I'm glad. You deserve nothing less."

She held out her Pikachu plush in front of her.

" You get that for your birthday?"

"Yes," she smiled, hugging him affectionately.

"Actually," Del began, digging around in his pockets. He fished out a couple of dollar bills. "I think I have something you too. I owe you from our last little bet but here's a little extra."

Gratefully, she accepted the money and took it.

"Thank you Del," she said, smiling down at her small fortune. Chuckling, Del ruffled Noodle's hair, which earned a giggle from her.

"Anyway, I best not keep you up, or I'm gonna get in trouble again. You need your sleep." He hopped off the bed. "Goodnight Noodle!"

"Goodnight Del"

With that, Noodle lay back down and snuggled into Pikachu. This was Del's cue to leave the room and return to Russel, who had somehow managed to kick the covers off _again_.

* * *

Nothing felt right. For the last two hours, Russel had been staring at the ceiling, paw digging into the armrest. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt _right_. Nothing _felt_ right. _Nothing_ felt right. He sighed.

This isn't good for his health.

Another year older. Another year.

This wasn't exactly how he imagined spending his day, but that said, any day spent these days is a waste. Empty. He thought joining the band again would close his wounds, the album a band-aid for months of aching, but right now he felt more exposed than ever.

He had the house to himself, well, almost. Noodle and Murdoc were out doing an interview, and 2-D... well, who knows what he was doing? Russel resigned himself to watching the ceiling; it was much more interesting than the stuff they were putting on TV anyway.

_Crash._

Blinking, Russel sat up. The hell was that? Then it clicked. Sighing, he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He supposed he'd better go see what 2-D was doing in the kitchen.

He could hear more commotion as he approached the door, however 2-D suddenly shouted.

"Don't come in!"

"What are you doing in there?"

"I'm uh, I'm making somefink. But it's a surprise so you can't come in!"

Russel shook his head.

"Alright. If you say so." He flopped back onto the couch with a groan. A surprise, huh? Not much surprises him these days, but he supposed he'd wait and see. Though truth be told, he didn't exactly trust 2-D alone in the kitchen. It was making him nervous.

"'Appy Birthday Russ!" 2-D suddenly called, emerging from the kitchen with what appeared to be a birthday cake. It was lopsided, and the icing was dripping down the sides, but 2-D was grinning madly. Russel had to blink a couple of times to process what he was witnessing. "Make a wish!"

He looked at the candles. Three candles. He guessed that was to represent turning 30. Was he really that old now? Time flies, it seems. Sharply inhaling, he went through the potential wishes he could make. Should he wish for something feasible or something he truly wants? Time was running out, he had to pick _something_. Quickly, he blew out the candles as 2-D cheered him on.

"Thanks 'D," Russel said. He wanted to smile... but smiling was difficult.

"I was going to wait for Murdoc and Noodle but I wanted to give it to you now cause I thought it might've cheered you up."

"Oh?"

"You was sitting on the couch looking all miserable. Didn't want that on your birthday so I made you a cake. Look!" He gestured to the cake. "I even put a little smiley face on it for ya!"

Russel looked closely, and indeed, found a small smiley face made with white frosting. 2-D hadn't left enough time for the cake to cool down however, as it was melting into the pink icing. He let a small smile grace his features nonetheless. It reminded him of the song he kept in his room. The one 2-D decided to make just for him on the insistence that he was too depressed. He wasn't likely to forget that for a while, nor was he going to forget this.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." 2-D paused for a second, admiring his craftsmanship before continuing. "I'm gonna put this down now, me arms are getting sore carrying it. You want a bit?"

"Uh... Maybe best we wait until Murdoc and Noodle get back."

"Yeah you're right."

As Russel watched 2-D put the cake down on the coffee table, he found that although the cake didn't heal his wounds, 2-D had somehow found a way to get him through the rest of the day.

And at that, he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Ocean waves kept rolling in, dark and full of mysteries. Crashing in sync. Murdoc hated it.

At the window, he watched the waters ripple, silvery under the pale moon's glow. Miles and miles of nothing but water.

With a sip of weak rum, he groaned. Paradise tasted awful.

Paradise. That's what this was. The dream. A haven. Waste and rot in the middle of absolutely fucking nowhere. He seethed, paws firmly gripped around the bottle. This was habit, sitting up here in the small hours of night, ocean view, inebriated. But who was able to stop him, him, the captain of this sinking ship?

God, his throat burned.

The October skies were void of light, hanging heavy over the horizon, over Murdoc.

In the depths of paradise, lay 2-D, hugging his tail for warmth, for some kind of comfort. Zombie movies droned on in the background but he'd long since tuned out. Sleep evaded him. Keeping him awake, were the pictures, the haunting memories. _Her._

"Make it stop," he choked out, blinking back a sea of tears. "Make it stop."

Happy Birthday Noodle.

-

The band were content; they'd just spent another day doing another magazine interview. They'd had a lot of those lately, with the rising success of their new album and suddenly being thrust into stardom again. Things were looking up.

2-D was blissfully watching cartoons, nursing a cold cup of peppermint tea - he'd been so invested in the action that he forgot about it. Not that it mattered anyway - there were more pressing matters to attend to today.

He was oblivious to the commotion in the kitchen, the hushed whispering and the furtive clicking of a lighter. Even as the door opened, he remained glued to the screen.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear 2-D, Happy Birthday to you!"

Taken aback by the sudden singing, 2-D's head whipped around to see Noodle and Russel coming over to him in colourful party hats, carrying a cake. The candles were burning bright, and on their faces were the largest of grins.

"Wha-? You... You didn't 'ave to go to all that trouble for me!"

"It's your birthday, why wouldn't we?" Noodle said, tilting her head.

"Make a wish," Russel added, throwing a wink in 2-D's direction.

2-D felt his heart swell with joy as he inhaled sharply and blew out the candles as hard as he could. They did this, all of this, for him.

"Thank you," he beamed, taking an extra party hat from Noodle and placing it proudly on his head.

"I have a gift for you," Noodle said. "It's in my room. Let me go and find it."

As she left, Murdoc staggered into the room, fur still dripping wet from his bath.

"Hey have you guys seen my-" He stopped short, seeing the cake in Russel's paws, and the party hats. "What the bloody hell's going on 'ere?

"It's 2-D's birthday," Russel replied, staring accusingly at Murdoc.

"How was I supposed to that?"

"You'd know if you paid more attention," Russel glared at him. The bassist threw his paws into the air.

"Oh for Christ's sake, hang on," he dug around in his pockets, grumbling. After a moment or two, he produced a 20p coin and tossed it at 2-D. "Here, Happy Birthday Faceache, don't spend it all in one place!"

Laughing wickedly to himself, he left again, leaving both Russel and 2-D rolling their eyes. They decided to sit down.

"I got you something too," Russel said, breaking the short silence between them.

"You didn't 'ave to y'know."

"I wanted to. But uh... you're gonna have to wait for it." The drummer tensed a little as he spoke. He seemed... apprehensive, _nervous_.

"Why?"

"Just wait and see," he said, flashing a small smile.

2-D grinned smiled in return, and somewhere between the distance they shared, their paws accidentally met. Smiles quickly vanished and were replaced with wide-eyed stares. Yet, neither moved away. They lingered.

2-D couldn't wait.

* * *

The only spot of colour within these four grey walls was the orange of Murdoc's jumpsuit. The hellhole  he'd found himself stuck in. Day in, day out.

"I'm innocent!" He cried, constantly, hoping that someone, _somewhere_ would hear him. Nobody had come to visit. Not even his band. Not even today, of all days.

He sighed.

So this is what it's like, to spend a birthday alone, huh? Left to rot in some grimy prison cell for a crime he didn't commit.

He'd cry if he had the heart to. Instead, he hugged his knees to his chest and just waited. Waited for something to happen. For someone to suddenly wake up somewhere and realise that he _is_ innocent. Waited for a friendly face. Anyone.

Birthdays. Who'd have them. He was beginning to hate the concept.

That's the trouble with birthdays. Even if they're nothing spectacular, they're almost always made better with others around you.

 


End file.
